Solo para encontrarte
by Pottershop
Summary: La familia con la que alguna vez soñó se hizo trizas. Años más tarde, por una serie de circunstancias, aparece su amor de la adolescencia, para encontrar la felicidad… o para perderla. Hinny/Ronmione. COMPLETO.(DISPONIBLE HASTA EL 20/04/20)


**Todos los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a Joanne Rowling , y Warner Brothers.**

**Hola a todos, no puedo creer que volví. Bueno, sin mucho para decir, les dejo esta historia que tengo archivada hace años. Por supuesto, me re cabe el melodrama y va a tener mucho, pero también voy a mecharlo con humor para no cansar. O lo intentaré.**

**Gracias por el apoyo que recibí en redes, sin eso no me hubiera animado!**

* * *

**Solo para encontrarte **

_Sinopsis_

La familia con la que alguna vez soñó se hizo trizas. Años más tarde, por una serie de circunstancias, aparece su amor de la adolescencia, para encontrar la felicidad… o para perderla. Hinny/Ronmione

**Capítulo 1**

**MIRACLE**

**Enero de 2005**

_Y volverán los mares, y volverá la luz,__  
__y volverá el otoño, luego hasta la virtud.__  
__y volverá el cielo, la paz y el atardecer,__  
__y todo volverá a ser normal alguna vez,__  
__y volverán las ganas y volverá el ayer._

Gabrielle Delacour destetaba los aviones, les tenía pavor. Sobre todo el momento de despegue se le hacía insalubre. Se aferró a los apoya brazos con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se pusieron blancos y cerró los ojos. Siempre tuvo pavor a las alturas, desde muy pequeña, el vértigo la había atormentado. Tuvo en cuenta que el vuelo desde Nueva York a Londres no serían horas de placer, sino todo lo contrario. Debido a su reciente embarazo de apenas tres semanas de gestación, sufría nauseas y lo poco que comía lo vomitaba. Además, fue esencial utilizar medios muggles para trasladarse, ya que no podía aparecerse por su embarazo. Pese a estos contratiempos, Gabrielle estaba muy feliz con la noticia. Aquel pequeñito que empezaba a crecer en su interior había sido el sueño de ella y de su marido, Harry Potter. Ellos se habían conocido hacía cuatro largos años, allá por sus veinte. Nunca olvidaría el calor de ese día de su luna de miel en Italia, ni sus ojos verdes; soñaba que su hijo los heredara. Se tocó el vientre, con los ojos cerrados, reclinando el asiento de primera clase.

_Pronto tu papá sabrá que existes_, pensó.

Gabrielle era periodista. Nacida en Francia y radicada en Londres, la habían enviado a Nueva York para un ataque a los muggles en una fábrica la cual dejó un saldo de cincuenta muertos. Su esposo, Harry Potter, no estuvo del todo de acuerdo con que ella realizara el viaje. Finalmente no pudo poner omisiones, su rebelde esposa Gabrielle se impuso; amaba su profesión, y contra eso nada podía, ni siquiera Harry, una de las personas más persuasivas que conocía. Respiró hondo y pensó, con cierta ternura, cuan protector se pondría cuando supiera que por fin iba a ser padre. En medio del trabajo empezó a sufrir descomposturas inusuales y cuando consultó al médico, le anunciaron el milagro. Prefirió hablar personalmente con el futuro padre. Imaginando aquel momento, se quedó dormida.

Minutos más tarde, o eso le pareció, una fuerte sacudida de la cabina la despertó. El avión comenzó a moverse y zarandearse. Escuchó, como si estuviera a kilómetros de aquellos parlantes muggles, que las azafatas anunciaron que estaban atravesando un pozo de aire y una zona de turbulencias. Gabrielle de repente se mareó. Acarició su vientre, aterrada. Se abrochó el cinturón como se lo ordenaron y de repente tuvo un mal presentimiento. Para su completo horror, al mirar por la ventanilla del avión, se reflejaron en sus pupilas las incendiadas alas del avión. El avión descendió de forma brusca y todos los pasajeros gritaron, pero Gabrielle cerró los ojos. No tenía escapatoria, no podía desaparecer. Un pequeño de corta edad, sentado unas filas más adelante, se aferraba al cuello de su madre, lloriqueando. Las azafatas se sentaron y dejaron de dar órdenes… No era consciente si pasaron dos minutos o una hora, pero de repente todo estalló y Gabrielle no supo nada más.

**Dos días después. **

Harry Potter pitó un cigarrillo y su boca largó el humo, con la mirada perdida y los ojos enrojecidos. Había dejado el vicio hacía años y de repente, con el clamor de las circunstancias, se permitió la imprudencia de comprar sus favoritos.

Kensington & Chelsea era un barrio privilegiado de Londres, habitada por magos y muggles y Harry ocupaba su enorme mansión que compartía con su esposa, Gabrielle Delacour. Gozaba de una privilegiada situación económica, después de tanto sufrir, por fin conoció la sensación de estar tranquilo, lo tenía todo. Al menos hasta hace unas horas atrás, así era. Todo se derrumbó ante sus ojos cuando supo que el avión Boeing 747 del vuelo 189, había desaparecido y ningún radar muggle, ni medio mágico, podía detectarlo. Los ojos verdes, inundados de lágrimas, miraban al vacío de la noche. Todavía su mente no podía procesar la desgracia ocurrida. El avión donde viajaba su esposa, la bellísima Gabrielle Delacour, era indetectable, y no quedaban muchas esperanzas ni muchas hipótesis para predecir lo ocurrido.

Apenas se enteró de la trágica explosión del avión, creyó que iba a infartarse. Y si todavía su cuerpo no había dado señales de alarma, era porque no podía creerlo. Tenía la esperanza de despertarse y que todo hubiese sido un mal sueño. Sabía que era imposible: Gabrielle se había ido y no volvería, no había esperanzas, y sin embargo existían algunos hilitos que lo ataban a la vida, porque hasta que no haya visto su cadáver, no iba a confiar en que su amor desapareció, como se esfumaba el humo de su cigarrillo en esa noche vacía, impotente, estrellada, doliente. Gabrielle se había ido. Parpadeó y más lágrimas se deslizaron, silenciosas, por sus mejillas barbudas.

¿Cómo procesar, que de un momento a otro la persona que más amaba se había ido? ¡Como tolerar esa incertidumbre de no poder ni siquiera, enterrarla! Que significaba esa desgracia que acababa con su vida? ¿Por qué nuevamente su vida estaba en el ojo de la tormenta?, entre otras preguntas sin respuestas, retóricas como ese pozo en el que se hundía.

-Harry-lo llamó la voz de su mejor amiga. El apagó el cigarrillo y no se giró.- Tengo que decirte algo importante.-él no contestó.- Encontraron restos del avión en el océano.

Harry se estremeció y fue como si un cuchillo incandescente le atravesara el pecho. Se dio vuelta y miró a Hermione Granger, con temor a oír su enunciado. Ella lo miraba con ojos tristes y melancólicos, y Harry pudo leer en ellos, lo peor.

-Lamentablemente…-dijo con voz entrecortada - no encontraron sobrevivientes, se estima que es imposible que exista alguno – prosiguió Hermione, como si cada palabra le costara un terrible esfuerzo. Se dejó caer, sentándose en el suelo, y escondió la cabeza en sus rodillas, desesperado, inepto.- Mierda, lo siento tanto, Harry.- se le quebró la voz.

-No puedo creerlo -dijo en un suspiro, con los ojos vidriosos.

-Yo tampoco.-se sentó en una silla y ambos miraron juntos el cielo.- Sin embargo estoy segura que ella no hubiese querido que te rindieras.

-Esto es una pesadilla.

-Lo sé, pero ahora debes ser más fuerte que nunca.

La rabia acudió a Harry y lo abrazó con sus incandescentes brazos. Lo desesperaba sentirse incomprendido.

-¡FUERTE! ¿FUERTE? NO TENGO GANAS DE SER FUERTE, ¡MALDITA SEA! – Pateó la silla con tanta impotencia que ésta se desarmó. Hermione se alejó instintivamente, Harry no era un hombre violento. Solo había conocido la peor faceta de su temperamento en su quinto año en Hogwarts- ¿HASTA CUANDO TENDRE QUE SER FUERTE?

-No tienes opción, no la tienes, ya te dije que Gabrielle no hubiese…

-¡Nunca sabré lo que Gabrielle hubiese querido porque está muerta! –le espetó con furia.- ¡Se fue, para siempre Hermione! ¡Se fue como mis padres, como Sirius! No hay nada que hacer… ella…-parpadeó y le dolió la tráquea por aguantar las lágrimas. No le gustaba llorar frente a la gente, ni siquiera delante de Hermione.

-Sé que esto es muy duro… pero no estás solo. Yo estoy aquí contigo.- Harry apenas asintió con la cabeza.

-Necesito encontrar su cuerpo y darle sepultura.-expresó, con la voz ronca.

-Te prometo que podrás darle la sepultura que se merece. Lo prometo.-lo tranquilizó. Suspiró y tras una pausa agregó:- Deberías llamarlo.

Harry levantó la cabeza y negó.

-De ninguna manera.

-Es tu amigo.-dijo incómoda.- Lo necesitas.

-Era mi amigo, hace años que dejó de serlo.

-Tú no deberías...

El móvil de Harry sonó, interrumpiendo el enunciado de Hermione. Harry miró la pantalla.

-Malfoy – atendió, apagado.

-Potter, llamó el presidente de la clínica MIRACLE, Geoff Bratcher -le informó Malfoy.

-¿Qué quieren? – preguntó Harry con voz tomada.

-No tengo idea, sólo desea hablar contigo; parece que es un tema confidencial.

El corazón de Harry se contrajo, en un calambre doloroso. Recordar todos los planes que Gabrielle que quedaría en un cajón vacío de inexistencia, significaba un dolor que lo desgarraba. No estaba listo para enfrentar eso.

-Seguramente quieren darme las condolencias. –especuló, desanimado.- No quiero atenderlo ahora, que envíen flores y no molesten.-le cortó sin agregar nada más.

**En MIRACLE**

Geoff Bratcher estaba analizando los últimos balances de su clínica de fertilización. Necesitaba urgentemente una inyección de capitales, no era demasiado dinero, pero no quería sustraerlo de sus ganancias. Era un gran sanador, y muy secretario personal, Paul Reynolds, un médico de veintitrés años mejor promedio de la universidad, entró a su despacho con aire preocupado.

-Potter no tomó la llamada, señor.- le informó sin preámbulos.

-Por fin una buena noticia -dijo fríamente. Pasaron unos minutos y agregó:- No volveremos a llamarlo.

Paul hizo un gesto de disconformidad.

-¿Le revelarás que su mujer finalmente pudo quedar embarazada?

-¿Para qué? No tiene sentido. Gabrielle no llegó a hacerlo. Comentarle que también perdió al bebé, sería meter el dedo en la herida.-consideró Bratcher, aunque no parecía demasiado preocupado por el dolor que sufriera Harry Potter.

-¿Qué haremos con las muestras de Potter? -preguntó Paul, quién mantenía el entrecejo fruncido cuando miraba a Bratcher.

-Es una buena pregunta… -respiró hondo, con una ambiciosa expresión- Los donaremos, la parejita esa que vino la semana pasada es la ideal. Justo lo que estaban buscando.

-Tú sabes muy bien que el marido de esa joven nada tiene que ver físicamente con Potter. –Objetó el joven con impaciencia.-De hecho, son como el agua y el aceite.

-¿Y qué? No es de nuestra incumbencia. –se desligó el doctor, sin ningún tipo de remordimientos.

-¿Los vas a estafar, Geoff? ¡La inseminarás con un donante que…!

-¿Quieres callarte, imbécil? –lo atajó, harto.- No te pongas pesado con tu moralina barata.

-Es una locura engañarlos con algo así, Bratcher.-insistió Paul.

-Vamos, no tienen forma de comprobar que les mentimos.- sonrió el doctor, indiferente.

-Es un delito –dijo Paul con ahínco.- Harry Potter es demasiado famoso, es un empresario importante. Esto es peligroso, Bratcher, vamos a terminar en Azkaban.- revolvió unos papeles, nervioso.- Además, hay otros motivos… esta es la ficha de Ginevra Weasley. – dejó la ficha encima la mesa.

-A ver que tenemos por aquí – dijo el sanador, encantado.- ¡Vaya, parece que se conocen!

-Tuvieron un romance cuando eran adolescentes, un año antes que termine la segunda guerra. – le explicó el médico.- ¿Te das cuenta lo que planeas hacer?

-Me importa un carajo, ya te dije que no tienen forma de saberlo. Los espermas de Michael Corner no sirven, el tipo es estéril y accedieron a utilizar un donante anónimo. Saben a lo que se exponen.-declaró Bratcher, inflexible.

-Pero…

-No tenemos opción. Tú bien sabes Paul que la sociedad mágica es muy prejuiciosa con los métodos muggles, y no contamos con demasiados donantes. Por suerte, los muggles que ayudan en el asunto; con un simple cambio de nombres nos ahorramos problemas -contestó cansinamente Geoff. –Sin embargo, ahora tenemos a los Aurores y a las autoridades muggles pisándonos los talones. No podemos arriesgarnos a conseguir donantes por la fuerza.

-Te volviste loco.

-Vamos, no hagas tanto espamento. Los negocios son así.

-Ya corrimos muchos riesgos, Geoff – le advirtió Paul, muy preocupado- ¿No te parece suficiente lo que hiciste con Gabrielle?

-Ya basta con eso, no es asunto que debamos hablar aquí – dijo cortante.- Se hará lo que yo digo, ¿entendiste?

-Estamos estafando a Corner y a Ginevra.- expulsó Paul, disgustado.

-Potter será el donante anónimo de la pareja que vino ayer, justamente por y para eso son anónimos, para que nadie sospeche quién es el donante.-simplificó el sanador- ¿En serio tengo que explicártelo? -lo miró, con una expresión que no admitía réplicas.

-Pero…

-¿Cuántas veces engañamos a nuestros clientes?

-¡Se trata de Harry Potter, esto es diferente!

-¡Pero nada! Es mucho dinero, no lo perderé por tu ataque de honestidad, ¿me oíste? – Bufó no dispuesto a escuchar una réplica más.- Sino aceptas tendré que contarle a la Oficina de Seguridad Mágica tus antecedentes. – Sonrió cínicamente.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Lo hice bajo tus órdenes!

-Da igual, lo hiciste y gracias a eso eres rico. Si yo caigo, tú también caes, no lo olvides.-Paul le lanzó una mirada de odio y se puso de pie, dispuesto a retirarse.- Reynolds, una última cosa. De esto ni una palabra al sanador Longbottom. Sabes que es muy amigo de ella.

* * *

**5 años después**

**Mediados febrero de 2010**

Sentada sobre un puff color crema, Luna Lovegood miraba con atención desmedida la nieve que caía en las calles de Londres, en el barrio de Notting Hills, detrás del vidriado balcón. Con su varita dibujaba su nombre en el vidrio empañado y escribía su nombre con colores.

-¿No estás un poco crecida para jugar con tu varita? – dijo Neville, con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, me encanta la nieve. – repuso soñadora.

Ginny entró con una bandeja de té y bizcochos para merendar.

-¡Que buen servicio!- dijo Neville complacido. –Estaba muerto de hambre.

-Me gusta que nos juntemos en casa– dejó salir Ginny alegremente.-

-¿Y tu marido?

-Salió con unos amigos – dijo Ginny, tomando bizcocho.- Están deliciosos.

-Amo a Dobby – dijo Luna.

-Yo también lo amo, pero hoy tiene el día libre. Los hice yo… -dijo orgullosa.

-¿Vas a dejar a Mike por Dobby? – le preguntó Neville sonriendo.

-Al menos sabe cocinar. – bromeó.- ¿Cómo va el trabajo en Miracle, Neville?

-No puedo quejarme – respondió el joven- La clínica se recuperó de la crisis y está ganando demasiado.

-¿Algún negocio nuevo? – preguntó Luna.

-No tengo idea – musitó Neville.

-Disculpa, ¿trabajas para Bratcher o no? – inquirió Ginny.

-Sí, pero no tengo acceso a los balances. Ya sabes, solo cumplo con mi rol en fertilidad – chascó la lengua, sin darle importancia.- Bratcher es un buen hombre, le da trabajo a mucha gente

-A mi me cae pésimo – dijo Luna – Es un tipo raro.

-¿Tú acusando de raro a alguien? – dijo Ginny riendo.- De todos modos me gusta tu rareza Luni. ¡Acabo de acordarme! Podríamos ir a ver el partido de las Avispas el próximo fin de semana. Conseguí entradas gratis.

-La empresaria siempre consigue cosas gratis…

-No exageres- dijo cohibida.

-No puedo ir amiga, tengo una cita- se excusó Luna.

-¿Con quién? – dijo sorprendida Ginny.- ¡Qué guardado lo tenías, Lovegood!

-No les contaré, se burlarán de mí.

-¡Quiero saberlo! – protestó Ginny. Luna negó.

-Seguramente es mentira.-aseguró Neville, contrariado. Ginny sonrió. La reacción de Neville no la sorprendía. Hace tiempo sospechaba que el sanador sentía celos cuando Luna tenía una cita. Sin embargo, ella no se daba por aludida.

-Como sea, podemos ir nosotros a ver el partido, ¿qué te parece, Neville?

-No lo sé, falta una semana Ginny. - respondió bebiendo té.

-Eres un amargado. – expulsó Ginny.-¿Cuánto hace que no salimos a divertirnos, como en los viejos tiempos?

Luna sacó su móvil y empezó a revisarlo, distraída.

-Sino estuvieras todo el día trabajando…

-¿Qué sabes de Ron? – preguntó Luna de repente. Neville negó con la cabeza, y le hizo un gesto- ¿Sigue aislado?

-Sí, su trabajo como Auror lo tiene en otro mundo.-repuso Ginny visiblemente incómoda.

-Parece que detuvo un ataque de dementores esta semana – le contó Luna.- En el caldero Chorreante…

-Imagina el contacto que tengo con él, me entero por los medios de sus proezas – dijo Ginny con aspereza. - Lavender lo absorbe mucho.

-Hermanita celosa. ¿Aún no apruebas esa relación?

-No es eso.- negó, sin explayarse.

-Es raro que hayan vuelto esos dos. –opinó Luna- Siempre creí que terminaría con Hermione…

El rostro de Ginny se ensombreció.

-Que poco tacto tienes, Lovegood. – la regañó Neville.-Ginny no quiere hablar de Hermione, ya lo sabes…

-Creo que se equivoca al pensar mal de ella.

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar como sino estuviera presente? – se ofuscó la aludida.

-Nunca hablamos de lo que pasó.

-Es que no hay nada que hablar. –repuso contrariada. – Es un asunto cerrado, ¿si?

-Está bien, no dije nada – dijo Luna rendida.

-Debería ponerme a trabajar urgente – se apresuró a decir Ginny, evasiva. Ninguno de sus amigos se sorprendió por su actitud.-Tengo que ver asuntos de negocios…

-Debo irme, mi padre me espera a cenar. –dijo Luna.- ¿Vienes, Neville?

-No, debo revisar la agenda para mañana.

-Después soy yo la adicta al trabajo – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Minutos después de despedir a sus dos mejores amigos, Ginny se dispuso a leer el informe de la empresa que había decidido contratarlos para la publicidad de la misma. Tenía que estudiar las campañas anteriores y descartar algunas ideas. Ginny era dueña de una empresa de publicidad llamada **Ámbar Violeta ** , que había prosperado en los últimos años, dándole múltiples ganancias. Eran la segunda marca del mercado pero poco a poco iban creciendo, logrando más clientes, por sus accesibles precios. Contaba con profesionales, como su amiga Luna, y otros creativos que satisfacían las demandas de los clientes. Sin embargo, Ginny no era la cara visible de la empresa, de hecho casi nadie sabía que era la dueña, salvo su círculo íntimo. Para eso tenía sus representantes.

Cerró una de las carpetas y abrió su procesador portátil, color plateado. En los portales digitales de El Profeta, aparecía una noticia:

"_Hoy se cumplen cinco de la muerte de Gabrielle Potter"_

Ginny parpadeó y no pudo contenerse a abrir el artículo. Leyó el accidente del vuelo 189, y se detuvo en una foto de Harry y Gabrielle, el día de su boda. Al lado estaba Hermione Granger, su ex amiga. Cerró la laptop de golpe y apoyó su pera en los puños, pensativa.

Sin darse cuenta recordó su primer año en Hogwarts; cuando despertó en la Cámara de los Secretos, y él estaba allí, mirándola con su brazo herido. Sacudió la cabeza y fue hacia el baño para desvestirse. Tiritó por el frío de febrero y miró su rostro.

Sus grandes ojos color miel, le devolvían el reflejo, por encima de sus ojeras. Ginny era una mujer que llamaba la atención por su exótica belleza. Poseía un rostro armónico y simétrico, una pequeña nariz junto una boca en forma de corazón, nutrida de carnosos labios… aquel cóctel ubicado en su cara redonda. El cabello lacio y pelirrojo apenas pasaba sus hombros, y su flequillo recto le sentaba muy bien. En ese momento tenía una trenza cocida que empezó a desatar con apuro.

-¡Ginny! – dijo una voz desde la cocina.- ¡Llegué!

-Mike, estoy por entrar a bañarme – repuso ella.

-¿Preparo algo para comer?

-No me digas que vas a cocinar – dijo riendo.

-¡Sabes que Dobby tiene su día libre, no puedes culparme!

-¿Qué bicho te picó?

-¡Deja de burlarte! ¡Lograré cocinar algo decente, ya verás!

-Te tomo la palabra, Corner. – asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta. Michael la miró con cierta lujuria – Ni se te ocurra, tengo frío ahora.

-¡No me digas que estuviste trabajando! –Michael observaba las carpetas encima de la mesa, y ella sonrió.- ¡Es domingo, Ginny!

-No me reprendas, ni siquiera logré concentrarme. –cerró la puerta del baño- ¡Entro a la ducha! ¡Intenta no envenenarme con la comida!

-Maldita…

En la cocina, Mike miró los alimentos y el pergamino con las indicaciones para realizar el pollo con papas.

-¿Cómo mierda se hace esto? – dijo preocupado.

* * *

Nota:

La canción del principio se llama "Roto", de Leonel García.

**(FIC DISPONIBLE HASTA EL 20/04/20)**


End file.
